


I Love Yu(gyeom) - yugbam

by ynmnjae24



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, fetus yugbam, literally just yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnjae24/pseuds/ynmnjae24
Summary: yugyeom and bambam met at the dandelion field as kids, instantly becoming friends, but yugyeom might've had a crush.yeah, i know. cheesy.almost adults now with burning hormones, yugyeom stares bambam down and gets into ... a problem.





	I Love Yu(gyeom) - yugbam

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if u think 19 or 20 is underage, but i think anything 18 n older is not underage, so if youre not okay with yugbam smut where theyre 21, you should probably not read this.

It was early spring. Yugyeom loved the spring, admiring it as he lay in the field of dandelions, letting the warm sun wash over his body, the light breeze making the dandelions tickle his face. He looked up at the sky, the blue, cloudless, and beautiful sky. There was absolutely nothing to think about. To talk about. All there was were the warm smells of the flowers filling the boy's nose, the nice heat of the sun keeping him warm, and the beautiful sky above him.

Then something in his mind just told him to look around - like it was urgent for him to see what his body told him to see. Yugyeom heard a faint rustling in the field, quickly moving his eyes to where he heard it. There was a short boy about his age walking around, a short distance away from him. His legs looked fairly long and skinny, and the rest of his body look particularly skinny, too. Why did he think it looked ... charming? Yugyeom stared a bit longer without a reason until he looked back at him. He had a slight baby face to him and his cheeks a bit chubby.  
  
It took a while for Yugyeom to register the fact that he was walking straight towards him, though, pulling him out of his thoughts and making him silently panic. His heart ran a marathon as the boy walked closer until he was crouching over him, hands on his knees, eyes studying him. Yugyeom now had a full view of his face. He looked up at the cutest looking face he's seen ...  _ever._  
  
"What's your name?" Yugyeom barely heard it through his cloudy thoughts, struggling in an effort to take his eyes off of the boy crouching over him.  
  
"I- U-Uh- I'm Kim Yugyeom.." he managed, looking up at his eyes and almost drowning.  _Why am I like acting like this?_  
  
The boy smiled down at him, making his calmed heart run another marathon and send butterflies to his stomach. "I'm Kunpimook Bhuwakul."  
  
Yugyeom blinked at him a few times, clearly thinking about how he'd pronounce that. "Ah, just call me Bambam," he chuckled. Then he flashed the sweetest, most perfect and blinding smile that Yugyeom has ever seen.  
  
He  _smiled_ just like that and it made Yugyeom all giddy inside, like he wanted to squeal louder than a BTS fan meeting one of the members for the first time. Bambam stuck out his hand to help him up, and he manages to take it without staring at him too much.  
  
And that was the start of a strong friendship with the two fourteen year old's that they grew over the years. Cheesy, right? Don't get used to this kind of plot, because it's about to change  _really_ fucking quickly. Now, as twenty year old's, almost twenty-one, they were closer than ever. But also, at their fairly young age, they had their hormones and sexual fantasies and puberty to mess them all up. And Yugyeom was the perfect example.  
  
Why? Because, since both of them danced (and were in the same class), Bambam found it easier to wear tight jeans and loose shirts, so Yugyeom constantly found himself staring at his ass. Or watching his sweat making his shirt stick down to his chest. Or the way that whenever he drank water so eagerly, it would drip down his cheeks and to his chin and traced down to his neck and chest, disappearing into his shirt and making Yugyeom shamelessly wish he was that water droplet  _so fucking badly_. But he couldn't even be the guy who admired his ass, or worshiped his body, he was just ... his best friend. But he's gotten used to that thought since they met.  
  
But somehow, it sucked way more today.  
  
Bambam had a half shirt that just hung down his chest when it heaved, and maybe the tightest pants Yugyeom has ever seen him wear. He looked so utterly  _hot_ that if Yugyeom was a lesser man, he'd give up right then and there and go for that ass. But he wasn't. And he couldn't. Because that's stupid. He'd be called stupid for that. Right.  
  
But today something just ... just felt  _different._ It was something Yugyeom couldn't quite put his finger on. Not that he could think straight anyway, all his thoughts were gay for Bambam. But it all felt planned in a way, like Bambam was doing all this on  _purpose._  But he couldn't, could he? Besides, he already said that he was in love with some girl he talks to a lot.  
  
Either way, that wasn't the problem that was in Yugyeom's mind right now. The problem was that he was currently alone with him after practice, facing inches away from Bambam's face, an arm propped on the wall being the only way he kept himself away from Bam. He now had a full view of his face. Messy, sweaty hair, rosy cheeks from the training, chest heaving with the pattern of his panting. Yugyeom was about to move away and apologize, but then ...  
  
Bambam smirked.  
  
Oh dear God, it hurt Yugyeom's chest so badly seeing him smirk under him, tired and sweaty. If only his shirt was off-  
  
"What are you thinking right now?" he suddenly asked, his smirk still spread across his face.  
  
"Uh ... what?" Yugyeom blinked, not processing the sudden question.  
  
"You heard me. What are you thinking of in that brain of yours?" Bambam repeated, his tone a bit louder.  
  
Yugyeom gulped. He knew he would know if he was lying or not, but if he said the truth ... who knows what would happen to their friendship? He decided to stay silent and let the other guess. It was Bambam, he'd know.  
  
Bambam glanced down.  _W_ _ait, is he looking at my crotch!?_ Yugyeom thought/panicked. "I'm guessing it's dirty, but I can't tell if it's about me being under you like this or something else," he said in a low and clearly teasing tone.  
  
Yugyeom glanced down and- oh shit. That's why he was looking at his crotch. He had a bulge. His face heated up and suddenly his arm felt extremely weak. He looked up and gulped nervously and Bambam sighed.  
  
"I'll give you an option: I watch you jerk off in the dorm or I suck you off right here. I'll give you thirty seconds, anything over that and I'll leave you here with blue balls." His expression looked a bit exasperated, but Yugyeom swore that he saw a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
Both options didn't seem like bad ideas, but the first one sounded boring. Or that was just him feeling biased. "Suck me off," he said quickly, realizing how awkward he sounded. The words struggled to come out of his mouth, anyway.  
  
Bambam's lips curled into a small smile, thought not exactly the innocent and cute kind. More like the I'm-going-to-make-you-cum-so-hard-you-won't-even-remember-your-own-name kind of smile. It sent Yugyeom shivers. What happened next was too fast for Yugyeom to process, but he did remember feeling a hand grab his arm and he was pushed onto the wall. He realized Bam flipped them over, and he was now kneeling down, his face leveled with his bulge as he unzipped his jeans. He looked so ready to take in his dick but looked so  _goddamn innocent_  to him that it gave Yugyeom vertigo.  
  
He was so lost in thought that the only thing that snapped him out of his thoughts was the warm feeling of lips on the tip of his dick and he went so crazy for it that he was almost dizzy, letting out a weak moan. Yugyeom's hands found their way to Bambam's hair as he kitten licked the slit, making him let out probably a million dragged out moans. He licked his lips and sucked on his same spot, engulfing him further and further very slowly, enjoying the whiny moans the younger made. He continued this until he couldn't go any further, jerking off what he couldn't reach as he started to bob his head, Yugyeom whimpering and moaning lewdly. Bam repeatedly did this, constantly flicking his tongue or licking his member as he watched Yugyeom moan his name and squirm with more than satisfied eyes.  
  
It didn't exactly take a while to get Yugyeom to go crazy, after a while he just heard louder moans of " _Bambam_ " and "Ah _, fuck_ " and a few more that would get me reported if I listed them all. Bambam gave him a few more strokes and licks and he got louder, tugging on his hair lightly and squirming more, the older knowing he was almost done. He pulled him out of his mouth with a satisfying  _pop_  and jerked him off, his mouth hanging open his he could swallow his cum. Yugyeom let out a sort of squeak/yelp and Bam already has a mouthful to swallow, licking off any more that didn't already end up in his mouth, then fixed his ...  _best friend_  up. He stood up and before the younger completely came down from his high, Bambam closed the space between their lips with an open mouthed kiss.  
  
Yugyeom could taste himself in his mouth. He would've been turned on by it a little, but the kiss was sweet and slow and passionate. It drove him crazy. His chest hurt from his heart beating so hard. His face heated up. His thoughts blurred. The only thing he could clearly think of was Bambam.  _Bambam, Bambam, Bambam._ It kind of reminded him of the beat of his heart. His stomach fluttered. Maybe ... just maybe, Jackson was right when he said, and I quote in his exact words:  _Kim Yugyeom, you are so ultimately amazingly awesomely completely in fucking love with Bambam, your 'best friend'._  Or not. Yugyeom couldn't tell, he was focused on trying to figure out if that other heartbeat was Bam's or his was so fast it felt like he had two hearts.  
  
They pulled away as soon as they ran out of air, and Bambam flashed the sweetest, most perfect and blinding smile. It gave Yugyeom deja vu, remembering when they were fourteen and met at the dandelion field. His heart skipped a beat- no, it felt like it just  _stopped._ His stomach fluttered again. Then realized; out of the six years he's been with Bam, living with him, in every class with him, going places with him, sometimes even  _sleeping_  with him, he's never  _once_ seen him smile the same way to anyone else. Not even forced. Not even to his family. Only to him.  
  
"Bambam," Yugyeom said airily, "I don't know if you'll agree with me on this, or if you'll hate me or revolt me, but I need to tell you this. I've probably thought this for the last five and a half years. I'm so utterly, completely, shamelessly in  _fucking_  love with you."  
  
The older's breath hitched, and Yugyeom swore that he saw his eyes light up brighter than the sun.  
  
Yugyeom let out a shaky breath, his tear filled eyes stinging fearfully for their friendship. "I'm probably just going crazy, but the proof is in my mind that I'm going crazy over- over  _you._  Every time you smile so beautifully at me, every time you tell me you loved me more than anyone else, it drove me insane. I couldn't take it anymore. If I waited even a moment with these feelings I would've fucking exploded my brain."  
  
Bambam froze. His eyes dripped with tears he tried to hold back, completely failing and realizing they weren't going to stop. Yugyeom was honestly scared. Worried. Terrified. If he left him, their friendship was over. He'd probably get away from him as far as possible. His mind lingered on the thought of losing Bambam, and his stomach twisted. His eyes stung at the thought of not even getting to see a glimpse of him.  
  
Then Bambam choked a sob. He hardly could muster a clear sentenced, but he managed. "I ... I think I'm in love with you, too." Yugyeom's heart almost failed on him as he started to cry, too.  
  
"When we were kids, I thought you the most beautiful person ever. You were so perfect in the sun, laying on the field like everything around you didn't exist. And when we grew up, I wanted so  _badly_  to constantly keep you happy. I didn't care if I was in a bad state, everything would go to shit if I ever let you leave or be sad. I figured out my feelings, but you looked so happy just as friends. So I just pushed everything away and focused on just what made you happy."  
  
Yugyeom pursed his lips and slid down, letting himself cry onto his hands. Bambam crouched down with him and took his hands off his face, cupping his cheeks and pressing their foreheads.  
  
"I love you," he said quietly, his lips curling into a smile.  
  
Yugyeom sniffled and smiled, their eyes locking. "I love you too."


End file.
